Why me?
by Rishi02468
Summary: Two girls. Just a bow and arrow and a gun. Coated with silver. Out to kill the merciless, rouge werewolves. A world both thought was fantasy. They are pulled into a world due to a great tragedy. On the way can they find not only revenge but... love? One may have to go down a harder path. However strong one may be, Love can be a weakness... but also a strength. Can she win?


**A/N Thanks for reading my story. And this chapter is not my best, but please just try the next few chapters. Thank You!**

March 15 1:30 pm

"That was pretty good," Carmen said after finishing her pasta.

"Duh!" Haila responded, "It's pasta!"

Carmen and her family had come over to Haila's house for lunch. The parents had already finished their lunch and went to the living room to talk. Their younger brothers, who were both the same age, finished as fast as they could, and went to play. After Haila and Carmen both finished they both headed up to Haila's room.

Haila was a fun outgoing girl. She hated sports, but would watch all you want her to watch the games. She was tall and had milk chocolate eyes. She had pretty brown hair that cascaded down her back. She and Carmen were both in ninth grade at a nearby high school. Haila was a bit overweight but not that you can really tell though.

Carmen was also a fun outgoing girl. She was really smart. She also helped people all around her. She was shy and wouldn't talk much till you got to know her really well. She had brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. She was about Haila's height, but the tiniest bit shorter. Carmen though was just right for her weight.

"Watcha wanna do?" asked Carmen.

"Listen to songs? Surf the net?" Haila suggested.

"Songs. We can talk about random stuff while we're listening," Carmen said.

"True that," Haila responded laughing.

"Sooo….." Carmen dragged out.

"Soooo…. What?" Haila questioned.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Put on a song, girl!" Carmen said.

"Good God, girl. Patience is a virtue," Haila fake chided.

"You don't even have patience yourself, so shut it," Carmen said laughing. Haila agreed and also laughed. After they both were sober enough, Haila got up and put on Counting Stars by One Republic on her phone.

"Lately I been, I been losing sleep, dreaming about the things we could be, but Baby, I been, I been playin' hard, said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars, yeah, we'll be counting stars!" Carmen and Haila sang and danced around the room. They both knew all the lyrics, like to almost every other song. They both danced and sang with many other songs. They both spent their time like this for the next 45 minutes. After that, they both sat down, or more of sprawled out on the floor. They looked at each other and started laughing. After about five minutes of laughing, they both quieted down.

"We're crazy," Carmen said.

"Just realized?" Haila responded.

"Nah, I knew that for a while," Carmen said.

"We need therapy," Haila said that and they both fell into piles of laughter. It was just a little inside joke they both had.

Haila went and got her laptop. Carmen sat next to her on the floor. "Wanna watch a movie?" Haila asked.

"Sure, what movie?" Her friend asked.

"I dunno, what about Twilight?" Haila suggested with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Hell, no!" Carmen said.

"Okay, okay, chill," Haila laughed.

Carmen hated romance, and Haila knew that very well. She didn't exactly hate it, she just disliked it very much. Haila on the other hand, loved romance. She watched Twilight so many times already. She even read the books a few times each.

"How about if we just watch random stuff on YouTube. I honestly don't want to be a victim to any of your other crazy ideas," Carmen said.

"Fine, fine. Whatever you say my highness," Haila said still laughing. Haila laughed a lot, which lead to Carmen saying she had a "laughing viral". Which she caught a lot.

After watching vines, and random videos on YouTube, Haila and Carmen put the laptop aside.

"I'm bored," Carmen dragged out.

"Welcome to the club," Haila said her catch phrase. 'Welcome to the club' and 'Common knowledge' were two things that she said a lot.

"And there you go saying it again," Carmen said pretending to be annoyed at her.

"Oh, quit whining!" her friend said laughing.

"Sorry, I don't quit!" Carmen replied laughing.

"Well you should in these type of extreme situations," Haila said in a business voice.

"Extreme? Really?" Carmen asked.

"Yup!" Haila chirped.

"You have a horrible choice of words!" Carmen said shaking her head.

"Hey, I have an idea if you are bored?" Haila asked mischievously.

"Oh, God. You have that smile on your face. What is it?" Carmen said almost dreading her answer.

"You want to stalk people online?" Haila asked with that smile still on her face. There was suddenly a bang from downstairs. They both whipped their faces toward the door.

"Must be our brothers," Carmen said waving it off.

"Ya, probably," Haila said but she had an uneasy feeling for some reason. She made herself wave it off though.

"But, we are NOT going to stalk people online though!" Carmen said.

"Why?" Haila whined, "It will be fun."

"No, no way," Carmen said shaking her head.

"Come on, why?" Haila said still whining like a little girl.

"We have to respect their privacy," Carmen said sounding like an adult, which she did most of the time. Carmen was actually older than Haila by 2 months. Haila was born in May and Carmen was born in March. It was actually Carmen's birthday a few days ago.

"It's online, Carmen! Anybody can see it. It's, like, public!" Haila said trying to reason with her.

"We are trying to let them have at least a little bit of privacy," Carmen said.

"Okay, fine," said Haila pouting like a small child. Carmen smiled at her victory.

Before Carmen could say anything else, they heard growling and screaming from downstairs. The two girls froze. They knew it wasn't their brothers or the movie their parents were probably watching. Haila got carefully up first and started moving toward the door, Carmen followed her. They walked as quiet as mice down the stairs. The sight that met them halfway was the most gruesome sight they ever saw. Carmen was about to scream, but Haila slapped her hand over Carmen's mouth. Their parents and brothers were torn up on the ground. They were bleeding like there was no tomorrow. Six wolves were standing in the middle of the living room. There was blood dripping from their muzzles. They looked too big for wolves. Haila and Carmen never saw wolves before, but they could tell these were too big. All of a sudden, the six wolves transformed into…. humans. Oh my God! Carmen and Haila looked at each other and ran behind the fake tree. There was one by the stairs on the first floor that touched the ceiling. Haila thanked God that her mom bought this tree and put it here.

"Where are the girls?" one of the men growled?

"They're probably not in the house, I couldn't smell them," another said. With that the six transformed back and left the house.

A/N Good? Bad? Please comment! The more follows/comments I get, the faster I update!


End file.
